


Watching Him

by ZombyEmblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombyEmblem/pseuds/ZombyEmblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==REPOSTED FOLLOWING ebooks-tree SCARE==</p><p>"The most important boy on the island went through serious hell. One worries about a kid with that kind of misfortune– especially if one has taken a shine to him." (Birthday present for Acting4hope!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acting4Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/gifts).



The first time, nobody expects anything. Or maybe everyone knew what was coming. Whatever the case, horror and dread were the main theme of that night.

When she lifted up the tablecloth to reveal the corpse… the body. It was the body of the one who promised he’d get everybody out safely. Wait, he or they? Did it really matter anymore? When the leader’s body was revealed, seven kinds of hell erupted anyway. Almost everyone was ready to collapse right there. It had already gone dark, but now there seemed to be less light than ever. That sick bastard got the despair they wanted.

Except for him. He was so strong. He was the one scrappy, flickering ray of hope in this stupid hell. He shone so bright he would illuminate all the stories of what really happened under cover of darkness.

It was hard not to love him.

* * *

 

The second time, he wasn’t there at first. But he found his way.

The unmitigated horror of seeing a dead friend seemed like it had been impossibly suffocating earlier, but now it was unbearable. It was like a pile of sand that gave way to a tunnel impossible to crawl back out of; it was undeniably terrifying. And debilitating. The word that comes to mind is “powerless.”

But everything was under control once he arrived on the scene. True, he brought some of the girls with him. And their reactions were just as awful and sad as could be expected. But he was there, too. That was all it took to move toward finding a killer—finding safety for one more day on this miserable island resort.

 

* * *

The third time, he was the only one there. But by the time he found the others and told them, three had turned to four.

So he didn’t know what he would find. Watching him find it was the absolute worst—granted, everyone’s memories had been stolen, but it seemed as if nothing would ever be that horrible. He didn’t deserve it. No one did, but him least of all.

He would get through this. He needed to. Whatever support could be given, it would be given.

* * *

 

The fifth time, it took forever for news of the situation to travel.

For some reason, it wasn't as bad this time. Maybe all the misery was sucked into people's stomachs and then quenched with their hunger. Food was only just now back to being a thing. And really, does it make more sense for every single body to completely change the game, or was it to be expected that the group would get used to it? It was kinda unclear here—one of the strongest and kindest people ever, killed more gruesomely than anyone before. It should be a massive change, but…

This was a damn robot. Which should have set the bar for “unusual” pretty high.

… It was an important robot, though. A good friend. An indispensable teammate.

A man who needed to be avenged.

(And hopefully the culprit would turn out to be that shifty-lookin’ jackass in the scarf. Fuck that guy.)

* * *

 

The sixth time, it was almost a relief. But that was only because the worst part was waiting till the end.

The body was fine. A bit nasty to see it in that state, but it belonged to someone who had been a little difficult to deal with. Honestly, it was comforting to know they weren’t around to hurt anybody anymore.

Well, that was the assumption. In reality, they could hurt as many people as they wished. And everyone was hurt, even if not as badly as hoped. It took until the trial to reveal the depraved plot that was in motion.

For the first time, he broke down for real. He lost the girl he… might have loved. He could hardly stand on his own. The agony in the trial hall that day was palpable, clinging to arteries and throats and compressing the heart till it felt there was no room left to breathe, let alone move.

There was no way to help. Waiting was all. That was it.

* * *

 

There was no seventh time.

Well, the giant booby lady blew up, but that’s… complicated. But more importantly, it was unambiguously good.

He’s doing better now. Learning he was actually a monster, the great agent of despair whose names had poisoned the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy, was… well, who knows how it was for him. Supposition like that usually led to dead ends in trials and investigations. But it was hard, and yet, he came out on top.

The stress of the ordeal took its toll on his body—wait, no, it had nothing to do with the ordeal. (Damn computer simulations! Nothing makes sense!) But it’s obvious he was tired and in need of recovery. He needed someone to depend upon.

He looks over and smiles his worn, tired grin.

Your very own Soul Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown together in one day when my original idea of a birthday present fell through. It... shows a bit, but it turned out alright!


End file.
